Police Cars and Handcuffs
by lemon-sprinkles
Summary: After an exciting day on the job Chris and Wesker find a way to let off some steam, involving a police car and handcuffs. WeskerxChris Smut


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the setting below. They belong to Capcom!_

_Warnings: Graphic male/male sex! And a lot of swearing too_

_

* * *

_

When reports came in of an attempted bank robbery, the STARS team was immediately sent in.

It had been a relatively simple mission and one that the regular RPD could have taken care of, but the Captain of the STARS unit felt that his team needed something to do in order to prevent 'slacking off'. They may be a special tactical unit, but that didn't mean they could just sit back when it came to regular city duties.

The mission had gone well with no money actually being stolen and no one being harmed. The young men who attempted the robbery were ill prepared and although they had guns, were far too scared and naïve to actually use them. One of them surrendered as soon as Bravo team went in while Alpha team secured the area, but unfortunately, one of the robbers decided to make a break for it.

And that's when Alpha team kicked into action.

"He's gone around and down on to Central Street, heading towards the subway system entrance." Jill relayed over the radio, her voice breathy as she took off down the street, trying not to lose sight of the fleeing male.

"Copy that." Chris replied over his own radio. He had barely anytime to clip his radio back to his vest before the car he was sitting in shot forward, sirens already blasting away to warn civilian traffic that an armed and slightly unstable speed demon was behind the wheel of a police car and was more then ready for a good chase.

"Jesus Christ, Captain! Are you trying to kill that fire hydrant and us?!" Chris asked, grabbing on to the sides of his seat as he tore his gaze away from the speeding road ahead to look at Wesker.

"I'm merely increasing our time efficiency to apprehend the criminal. If taking a corner close is what it takes, then so be it." Wesker replied calmly as he manoeuvred the car through traffic, coming close but never actually sideswiping a few vehicles.

Chris bit his tongue to prevent himself from crying out as the drive became increasingly more hectic, and instead tried to concentrate on where they were and what they were going to do. Moments later after another turn they spotted Jill still sprinting down the street, closing in on the entrance to the subway system.

"Fucker must be fast if he can outrun Jill." Chris replied as they came to a screeching halt outside the subway entrance. Wesker merely grunted in reply and shut the car off with a flick of his wrist on the ignition while unbuckling himself with his free hand. Chris also unbuckled himself and swung the door open of the car while pulling his STARS Police Badge out. Not wasting anytime, Chris started to push himself through the crowed of people coming out of the system, flashing his badge while telling people to move out of the way on account of official police business.

He was actually reciting what the police handbook told him to, rather than scream at people to get the fuck out of the way like he used to.

"H-he ran into the subway." Jill panted out as she jogged up to Wesker, breathing laboured and heavy as she tried to recover from the long sprint she just did. Wesker nodded his approval, turning around to follow Chris through the throng of people and down the stairs, trying to stop himself from just running through all of the damn idiots in his way.

Finally the crowd thinned out slightly and Chris took off into a sprint, jumping over the ticket gates as he approached them and down another set of stairs to the subway station. He could hear Wesker following from behind and felt a surge of pride overcome him, knowing he had a chance to really show his stuff with the Captain working alongside him this time.

When they made it to the platform, the previous train that had let so many people off before had already left the station, causing Chris to swear violently while looking around for signs of the runaway.

"I think he took the train out of here." Chris muttered as Wesker came up beside him. "Damn it…"

"It's alright; Barry and Enrico have already positioned themselves at the next stop. If he is indeed on the train, they'll be sure to apprehend him." Wesker replied, although a hint of vexation coursed through his words.

"Yeah…" Chris mumbled, still looking around. "Maybe we should just-Fuck!"

Chris was about to suggest that they take a look in the bathrooms to make sure he wasn't hiding when, lo and behold, the male walked out of the woman's washroom, paranoia marring his young features. Not wasting a second, Chris took off down the platform as the criminal took off as well, spotting the two men in swat vests barrelling towards him.

They chased him all the way down the platform and back up the stairs. Knocking over a young woman carrying her groceries, the man didn't even stop to apologize as Chris and Wesker came ever closer to taking him down. Bursting on to the street, the runaway took only a split second before running down a deserted block with the sound of frantic yelling from the younger STARS member calling out to him to 'just fucking stop'.

As Wesker and Chris followed the man, they took a moment to survey the area, and silently agreed to split up, one follow the man as the other went through the alleyway in an attempt to cut him off. Signalling for Chris to follow the criminal, Wesker perused the alleyway option.

Chris followed closely, hoping that the younger man would turn the corner of the block so that he and Wesker's plan would work, and Chris could have kissed the male as he did just that, only to be blocked by Wesker who had just sprinted through the alleyway opening and on to the street.

"Bloody he-" the criminal began to say just as Chris slammed into the now stopped male, knocking them both to the ground in a rough tackle.

"You're under arrest, you dumb fuck!" Chris yelled, getting up slightly as he shoved the male's hands behind his back and handcuffed the guy.

Wesker didn't even correct Chris on his professionalism and simply helped his partner pick the man up, setting him on his feet.

**XX**

"We'll see you back at the station." Barry said as he closed the door on the police cruiser, officially stopping the bank robber from attempting any more 'See Racoon City by Foot' trips.

"Yes, where paperwork shall be filled out accordingly." Wesker replied as he cleaned his sunglasses and cast a glance in Chris' direction.

"Oh come on, Wesker! It's eight already, by the time we get back to the station, start the paperwork, and then finish it, it'll be the next day and work'll start all over again." Chris replied, eyes narrowing at his boss. Barry offered little sympathy and roughly patted Chris' shoulder before opening the drivers' side door to his cruiser. Making sure Enrico was sitting comfortably in the passenger seat Barry started the car and headed to the station to finally put the robber behind bars.

Chris and Wesker watched them drive away before they both turned to walk back to their own cruiser.

"Nice work, Chris." Wesker said as they walked down the street, hands brushing against each others every so often.

"T-thanks." Chris replied, voice a little rough from the compliment he just received and the subtle display of affection on Wesker's part by allowing their hands to brush. He and Wesker had a relationship that in many ways confused Chris.

They had their professional relationship that worked well- he was to work under Wesker and follow his ever order, following through to the best of his ability in order to protect the people of Racoon City. Wesker was his boss and Captain and that's how it should be at work.

But after hours… well, that was a different story. He hardly thought heavy petting, blowjobs in the locker room, and occasionally partaking in sexual penetration at one of their apartments after hours counted as 'professional'.

Their physical relationship had all started five months ago when he and Wesker had been left in the office alone after hours. Wesker was simply keeping up to date with his paper work while Chris was trying to catch up on his, when a conversation that Chris started up about sexual tension (it wasn't like he was actually hinting towards anything…) lead to a more sexually provocative conversation and ended up with a heavy make-out session in the parking lot of the station.

And then… well, five months later and here they were; still fucking, still fighting, and still completely confused. Well, Chris was certainly still confused, Wesker seemed pretty damn sure of his ways.

Nothing more was said on the walk, or for half of the drive back to the station for that matter. Only when Wesker started to drive off in a completely different direction from the station did Chris speak up.

"Uh… Wesker? Where exactly are we going?"

"Christopher… do you ever get a certain… how shall I put it. A certain thrill during and after the chase?" Wesker asked calmly, not answering Chris' question and instead posing his own.

"Uh… well yeah. I mean, all the adrenaline coursing through you will do that to a person. It's an awesome thrill." He smiled slightly and then frowned soon after as Wesker turned into a deserted parking lot near the Racoon City Park.

"Do you ever feel restless after a chase, almost as if you're still hungry for the hunt?" Wesker asked as he lowered his sunglasses and gazed across at Chris. Chris swallowed thickly when his eyes locked with the older males before him. There was no doubt that he was the new 'prey' in this hunt.

"U-uh… sometimes I can get a little restless…" He replied, shifting slightly under Wesker's intense gaze. If he thought Wesker was intimidating with his sunglasses on, he could be even more intimidating with his sunglasses off. Those cold, calculating eyes sent a shiver up Chris' back as he grew a little 'hungry' himself.

"Get into the back of the cruiser." Wesker ordered as he pushed his sunglasses back up his nose, effectively breaking the spell he had cast on Chris and his libido.

"What? Why do you want me to do that?" He asked as Wesker turned the car off and got out, heading towards the back. Opening the back door, Wesker ducked his head in and looked at Chris who was still sitting in the passenger seat, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Are you refusing and order, Redfield?" Wesker asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You're… suggesting that we… that we fuck in the back of a police car?!" Chris hissed out, eyes wide as he shifted in his seat to better look at Wesker.

"That's exactly what I am suggesting. Get back hear. _Now_."

Chris groaned softly at Wesker's commanding voice and couldn't help but climb into the back, causing Wesker to roll his eyes behind his shades and snort slightly.

"There is a perfectly acceptable door you could have used to get back here." Wesker said as Chris landed with little grace on his ass in the backseat.

"I thought I would save us some time," He explained as Wesker crawled further in, shutting the door with a resounding 'clunk' as he moved to push Chris against the other door. "Or should I say 'I'm merely increasing our time efficiency'."

Wesker looked down at Chris and glared at the smirk plastered across the brunettes face. "Using my own words against me, now?"

Letting out a soft laugh Chris shrugged and reached down quickly to squeeze Wesker's growing erection through his pants, effectively distracting the man from his previous annoyance.

"Just fuck me." Chris whispered, moving up to nip Wesker's bottom lip. Growling, Wesker roughly grabbed Chris' occupied hand and pulled it up to the car door, roughly slamming it against the glass as he kissed Chris passionately, delving his tongue deep into the younger male's mouth. Chris winced slightly as his wrist made contact with the glass, but soon forgot the pain as he kissed back, enjoying the taboo behaviour they were displaying.

As the kiss became more heated, Wesker pushed Chris up against the door but stopped when Chris jumped and pulled away from the kiss.

"Fucking armrest is digging into my back," Chris growled out, shifting slightly to get more comfortable as Wesker moved back to straddle Chris' waist. "You know, this isn't very practical."

"Sex isn't a matter of practicality, Christopher," Wesker replied as his hands moved up to quickly unzip Chris' forest green vest. Helping Wesker with the task, Chris sat up and kissed Wesker deeply as they both worked the vest completely off. Once it had fallen to the car floor, Wesker let Chris go to remove his own vest as the younger male trailed messy kisses along his neck before nipping at his jaw line as the black vest joined the green on the floor.

Letting out a low growl, Wesker wrapped an arm around Chris' back, pulling him close as his other hand came around to roughly grab hold of Chris' hair, tilting the males head up to kiss him with a sort of animalistic urgency behind it. Chris bared the pain of having his hair pulled, and found himself growing more aroused at the carnal instinct Wesker was displaying. Shifting slightly, Wesker pushed Chris down onto the backseat of the cruiser while lining up their groins and rubbing down roughly in circular motions. Their kisses became frantic and messy, spit sticking to their lips as Wesker's hands roughly pushed Chris' shirt up, leather gloves sliding against sweat slicked skin before fingers roughly tweaked the younger male's nipples.

Pulling away from the kiss, Chris cried out and slammed a fist over his head and into the side of the door as Wesker wasted no time in biting down on Chris' collarbone, no doubt leaving a mark.

"H-how am I going to hide t-that?" Chris moaned out as Wesker bowed his head and moved his hands back down to Chris' hips, continually grinding their hips together.

"Don't hide it. T-tell anyone who asks t-that-"

"An angry puppy bit me?"

Wesker stopped moving and lifted his head up to look at Chris who wore that same self satisfied smirk that pissed Wesker off so much.

"No…" He began as he sat up and roughly pushed Chris' leg close to his body so he could begin untying the laces on his combat boots. "I would suggest telling them you bruised your collarbone when you tackled and apprehended that criminal today. Although if you think it will look too much like a bite mark I can easily punch you for real."

Chris snorted and watched Wesker grow increasingly frustrated with how many laces were on his boot. "You're getting awfully impatient with those laces, Captain."

Wesker replied with a rough wrench of his arms, pulling the boot off Chris' foot rather forcefully. Chris was about to complain about how he would never again feel his Achilles heel, but was shut up when Wesker began pulling Chris' pants and underpants down in one swift motion, exposing Chris' leaking and aching member.

"Better watch your tongue, Christopher," Wesker casually noted as he removed his combat gloves and threw them on the increasing pile of clothes on the cruiser floor. "Or you'll be walking back to the station in this condition."

Chris lazily saluted Wesker and removed his own gloves while wriggling slightly, trying to move Wesker's attention to his rather needy cock. Wesker noticed Chris' movements and couldn't help but let out a small puff of air at the sight. Here was his subordinate, lying in the back of a police car, pants half off, shirt pulled far up his chest, face flushed, and his cock hard, leaking and ready- just for him. The power he had over Chris at the moment consumed Wesker, making him shiver with the thought.

"How much do you trust me?" Wesker asked as his one hand trailed up and down Chris' inner thigh, the other reaching around to his own side to idly play with his handcuffs on his tactical belt.

"Uh… well you're my Captain and I think me being half naked and under you could give you a basic idea of how much I trust you…" Chris replied, moaning softly as Wesker's hand trailed up and down, an oddly sensual touch from moments ago when it was all rough holds and fierce kisses.

"No. I want to know how much you trust me." Wesker stated, voice going hard and almost needy. His slow caresses stopped and he squeezed down hard on Chris' thigh, almost to the point of bruising.

"I... I trust you with my life." Chris replied, jerking slightly at the suddenly rough again manipulation. He had meant what he said though- if he could trust anyone to watch his back, he knew it would be Wesker.

"Good," Wesker replied, before, quick like a snake, his slid his handcuffs out of their holder and grabbed Chris' wrists, pushing them up and snapping the metal rings around them, successfully capturing the brunette.

"Let's have some fun then, shall we?" he asked as he took of his tactical belt and unzipped his own pants, pulling them down enough to free his large, thick cock.

Chris tugged at his wrists, trying to pull them apart before looking up at Wesker to see the older male smirking down at him this time. It took Chris a moment to let the realization to fully sink in before he growled softly and locked his wrists around Wesker's neck, pulling him down in a deep, rough kiss, fingers tangling themselves in Wesker's golden locks.

Biting Chris' bottom lip, Wesker reached up to run his fingers along the handcuffs and Chris' bound wrists before roughly grabbing his wrists and thrusting them up against the window of the car yet again. The kiss became more open mouthed as both tried to get their breathing back, although the air in the car had become thick and warm, perspiration beading up against the windows. Thrusting against each other, Chris almost lost it. The feeling of Wesker's warm, heated member rubbing against his, combined with the cold metal of Wesker's pants zipper scratching against his thighs with every movement created waves of sensations that Chris was having trouble grounding himself.

"Fuck… it's getting hot." Chris commented as they finally broke with Wesker licking down Chris' jaw line. "I think it's time you fucked me."

Wesker almost seemed to purr in response before growling and biting Chris' earlobe and sitting up. Throwing his sunglasses off and down on top of their vests, Wesker pulled his pants down even further before inspecting the seat and the vehicle, reverting back to his critical and analytical mode he usually wore. Finally he nodded as if to agree with his own thinking and moved to sit on the seat before looking down at Chris.

"I'm not going to be able to fuck you the way we usually do without one of us falling off the seat. I think it's best if you ride me- but don't be a bloody idiot and straiten up and brain yourself on the ceiling." He explained all of this to Chris while ripping open a condom package he had grabbed from his vest (making Chris wonder what else he carried in that thing) and rolling it on to his aching cock.

Sitting up awkwardly, Chris managed to move himself around without having his hands free to help him, and went to straddle Wesker.

"Making me do all the work?" He panted out as Wesker's fingers slid up and into him, using some of the lube from the condom on his fingers to stretch the younger male properly.

"It's the most practical-" Wesker caught himself from finishing the sentence, all too aware of how Chris would use his previous line about sex and practicality against him. Instead he busied himself with preparing Chris who was riding his fingers in slow, circular motions. He was obviously ready to get things going.

Finally Wesker was satisfied and pulled his fingers out and roughly grabbed Chris' waist to help guide the brunette down on his cock. Wrapping his bound wrists around Wesker's neck, Chris slowly pushed himself down, while making himself relax as the head of Wesker's cock pushed through the tight ring of muscles. The first part always hurt a little, but he was a god damn STARS member, and he could damn well take a little pain for the sake of fucking.

Once Wesker was fully in, Chris began to move up and down slowly, feeling his Captains cock stretching and filling him. He moved slowly for a while until the animal inside him overtook, causing him to speed up as Wesker roughly grabbed his ass while the blond male began to thrust up as best he could.

The feeling of Chris' handcuffs pressing against the back of his neck reminded Wesker of the complete control he had over the brunette moving above him. Sliding one hand around while the other continued to roughly grab and kneed Chris' tight ass, Wesker grasped Chris' cock and began jerking the younger male as their movements became more frantic and disjointed. Flicking his thumb a few times against the tip of Chris' cock, combined with a few well placed thrusts against the brunettes prostate, had Wesker bringing Chris to a completion along with himself.

Chris continued to move slightly above before stilling completely, body going limp against Wesker.

"Fuck… that was hot." Chris mumbled as Wesker rested his forehead on his subordinates shoulder, allowing himself a moment of relaxation. He simply grunted in reply to Chris' basic summery of the events that just took place. Shifting slightly, Chris lifted himself up and off of Wesker before collapsing on the seat next to him, shoving his shirt down to try and clean up the cum that had splattered against his chest.

Wesker was already on the move, and had re-buttoned his shirt and put his pants back on after removing the now used condom. Snagging his sunglasses, he cleaned them carefully before placing them back on the bridge of his nose, officially ending the 'afterglow' effect of sex.

"Get yourself cleaned up quickly." Wesker stated as he got out of the back of the car and picked up his vest and belt, putting them back on quickly. He went to the matter of fixing his hair while Chris struggled to pull his pants back on with his wrists still locked together.

"Hey, you think you could unlock these?" Chris asked, looking at Wesker thought the open car door.

Wesker tore his gaze away from the side mirror he was using to fix his hair and looked at Chris, an eyebrow raised. There was tense silence between the two before Wesker straitened up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe later if you're a good boy and finish all of your paperwork." He said before slamming the door close on a stunned Chris.

* * *

**Authors Note:** College starts again soon so I wanted to write at least one more thing before I was sucked into the world of a million essays. I realized I have been writing a lot of serious stories as of late and figured I would do something light hearted, sexy, and fun! Anyways, handcuffs, police cars, and Chris and Wesker is always a good combination in my mind ;) Hope you enjoyed and if you have time, please Review~!


End file.
